EL HILO ROJO
by TishayesMcGillies
Summary: Basada en la leyenda japonesa EL HILO ROJO nos muestra a nuestro amor verdadero pues este se desprende desde el corazón, aunque a veces estemos enredados con hilos de otro color... One Shot


L a historia se sitúa tras el regreso a la Tierra de la tripulación del SDF3, de las Novelas de Jack McKenney autor original de ROBOTECH (que no me pertenecen los derechos de Autor). La Familia Hunter-Hayes son ahora solo asesores. Pues ambos comparten su vida personal como pareja y padres alejados de las obligaciones militares. 

EL HILO ROJO DE…

Una pantalla en blanco, una copa de vino a un lado, una libreta de notas con varios tachones yacía en el piso al igual que varias hojas esparcidas por todo el lugar, la pantalla en blanco de un ordenador donde solo decían dos palabras "Mis Memorias" frustrado se dejo, caer sobre el sillón reclinable cercas del escritorio de cristal, frente a sus ojos un enorme ventanal con vista hacia afuera donde esta una mujer que juega con un pequeño cercas de una piscina, una leve sonrisa asomo en sus labios, gira sus ojos y ve la fotografía de su boda junto a ella, y dibujado estaba un hilo rojo, poco a poco su mente viajo a sus recuerdos desde que conoció el supuesto amor en su adolescencia, hasta estar abordo del SDF1.

El primer recuerdo llevo a Rick hasta un granero, donde terminaba de leer por tercera ocasión un poema de amor eterno escrito y dedicado a una chica tres años mayor que el, por quien sentía que era su vida, ya que ella era madura, inteligente, muy bonita, alegre y vivaz. Rick estaba nervioso hoy sería el gran día, después de vivir casi seis meses una relación llena de magia, de sensualidad y de peligrosidad pues ambos debían esconder su amorío, sobre todo durante las noches de descubrimiento sexual a los ojos y odios de sus respectivos padres

"_¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?"_ – Pregunta un impaciente Rick después de que la chica para quien estaba dedicado el poema, esa tal Jessica Fisher hija de la "novia" de su avejentado padre

"_Que es estúpido"_\- respondió Jessica con una sonrisa cínica. Mientras lanzaba la hoja arrugada lejos de ellos

"_¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusto? Jessica, puse todo mi corazón en ello, te estoy mostrando, mis sentimientos reales ¿Dime porque es estúpido?"_ – Pregunto un Rick herido y molesto recogiendo la hoja con aquel poema

"_Porque lo es, es demasiado estúpido, es muy cursi eso que escribiste"-_ respondió quitándose su blusa calor negro y recostándose sobre las frazadas perfectamente colocadas para la ocasión – _"además de todo esto, esas velas, esas luces encimas del techo es algo cursi, pero de que me asombro eres un mocoso"_\- dijo entre risas

"_Se suponía que tu…"_ – comenzó Rick conteniendo su furia – _"tu me dijiste que querías enamorarte de alguien que no tuviera miedo de decir sus sentimientos de alguien como yo, y ahora, esto que en nada se parece a lo que tú me dijiste" _– guardando la hoja arrugada en sus jeans

"_Mira Rick"_ – sentándose sobre las frazadas – _"eres lindo, no lo niego, muy tierno, amable, sensible pero aun eres un niño y esto, lo que tenemos no hay futuro para nosotros dos, por eso no acudí a la cita del puente aquella noche, porque sería aceptar que esto es algo real y no lo es, Rick, me iré de Sacramento quiero tener una historia de amor perfecta, encontrar a mi héroe que me ame, me comprenda y que yo lo ame"_ – esas palabras revelaron a Rick, que ambos no estaban destinados a estar juntos – _"pero podemos seguir siendo amigos, ¿Qué dices por los viejos tiempos? Y a modo de despedida"_ – y se dejo caer en las frazadas de nuevo pero ahora sin su sostén

Esa fue la última noche que Rick paso con Jessica, por la mañana se despidió de Alice Fisher y emprendió su camino junto a su padre de nuevo a ese circo aéreo que el tanto amaba y que ahora había renovado su espíritu gracias a los encuentros excitantes con Jessica, se despidió de ella con un suave beso en su mejilla y una promesa de verse de nuevo, algún día, en algún lugar donde se darán una fuerte abrazo, hablaran de sus vidas y recordarán viejos tiempos, pero eso sería todo.

El segundo de los recuerdos de Rick lo llevaban ahora a una plataforma de vuelo a bordo de una enorme nave intergaláctica mientras afanosamente limpiaba una nave caza Varitech junto a uno de sus grandes amigo de aquellos años

"_Hey tu ¿en qué piensas?"_ – un fuerte golpe sobre la cabeza de Rick de parte de Roy Fokker su mejor amigo y casi hermano hizo que los recuerdos de Rick sobre esa chica en Sacramento desaparecieran repentinamente

"_En nada en particular"_ – responde tratando de que ya no preguntara mas pero Roy, era asusto y conocía muy bien las respuestas de Rick

"_¿Recordando aun Sacramento?, olvídalo Rick en especial si quieres encontrar a tu hilo rojo"_ – Respondió

"_¿Hilo Rojo? ¿Qué es eso?"_ – pregunta Rick sin mucho interés pero, sabe que eso lo alejara de Sacramento incluso de sus recuerdos.

"_Es una leyenda Japonesa, habla de que, cada uno de nosotros estamos atados por medio de un hilo rojo invisible a nuestro verdadero amor, pero para que eso pase debemos soltar los hilos de otro color" _– respondió Roy dejando volar su imaginación acariciando su Skull 001

"_¿Y tú ya tienes a alguien con ese hilo Rojo del que hablas?"_ – quería comprobar Rick que se refería a una chica y no a una nave

"_Si mi hermano, ya lo encontré y sabes muy bien de quien estoy hablando, así que, suelta los otros hilos y deja que la vida te vaya guiando hasta tu hilo rojo, como por ejemplo esa chica, la señorita Macross podría ser tu hilo Rojo" _– le dijo a un Rick quien de pronto se sonrojo por el comentario pero, Roy continuo – _"O, ¿tal vez no?"_ – guiñando un ojo de modo burlón, dejando a Rick con sus pensamientos.

El tercer recuerdo lo ocupo por completo Lisa Hayes, ya que después de la muerte de Roy, Lisa fue la persona más cercana para Rick, pasaba horas interminables hablando recordando hazañas y proezas de Roy por medio de sus recuerdos de guerra en pocas ocasiones los acompañaba Claudia, pues entendían, que para ella el recordarlo sería muy doloroso.

Los encuentros con Lisa se hacían cada vez más necesarios dando paso una tormenta de sentimientos internos comenzaba a crece en el, pero ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba Rick, Lisa era solo su oficial superior, una compañera de trabajo, y una amiga nada más, ¿cierto? De quien él estaba enamorado era de Minmey, no de Lisa, jamás de ella nunca de una comadreja parlanchina que lo único que hacía era gritar y regañarlo cada vez que se le venía en gana, él amaba a MInmey, al fin había encontrado a su hilo Rojo, del que tantas veces le hablo Roy sobre esa leyenda. Aun así, le era imposible dejar de pensar en Lisa.

Uno de esos tantos días, recordó salir corriendo de las barracas, no quería ver a su comandante Lisa Hayes, desde hacía unos meses atrás se sentía nervioso estando junto a ella, el día de su descanso agradeció el no topársela en ningún momento, mientras paseaba para aclarar sus ideas contemplaba ciudad Macross recibió la notificación de que tenía una llamada urgente , de inmediato dedujo que se trataba Lisa Hayes, pero lejos de imaginarse que tal vez lo llamaría a la base o bien le daría una reprimenda por alguna razón lo que escucho del otro lado de la línea lo hizo palidecer pues ella se estaba despidiendo ya que, abandonaría la nave para tratar de llegar a un acuerdo de paz, siendo honesto Rick sintió que el corazón le dolía, cuando le dijo que saldría del SDF1 y que tal vez no regresaría, la voz de Rick fue de desesperación cuando trataba de que le dijera ¿de dónde salía? Quería verla una vez más, no sabía exactamente porque quería eso, pero quería verla, terminando la llamada corrió hasta una de las plataformas donde se puede ver al espacio y pudo ver el trasbordador salir, un suspiro agobiado dejo salir una frase – _"Me habrá encantado verla una vez más"_-

Rick comenzaba a tener algunas dudas, algunas preguntas durante su batalla contra el jefe supremo Dolza de los zentraedi la incertidumbre lo abrumaba ¿Por qué? Pensaba cabizbajo, ¿Por qué el corazón de Rick estaba incompleto? Tal vez hasta Vacio ¿Por qué se sentía perdido? Había visto la tierra casi desaparecer frente a él, justo después de haberle dicho a Minmey lo que sentía por ella, que ahora, a su modo de verlo había sido mas una despedida que un intento de tener algo mas, - _"¡Con un demonio!" _– golpea con fuerza el tablero del Skull 1 mientras sobre volaba la devastada tierra ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué tu? Lisa, ¿Lisa? Hice una pausa en mis pensamientos, es cierto, él no estaba pensando en MInmey o en Kyle besando a la miss macross, en su mente estaban esos ojos color esmeralda y esa sonrisa, estaba su comandante en jefe quien estaba tomando control de todo su ser, de pronto sintió una punzada en su pecho, la había perdido, Lisa se había ido, sin querer quito una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla suplicaba a un ser imaginario por un milagro, por verla de nuevo por tener de nuevo un regaño mas de Lisa, cabizbajo de pronto esos pensamientos se esfumaron provocando que el corazón le latiera con demasiada fuerza pues estaba escuchando la voz de su comandante, la voz de Lisa por la red táctica, Rick casi grito de euforia al oírla, estaba atrapada en la base Alaska presuroso solo tecleo las coordenadas y se encamino hacia ella, necesitaba saber que eso que había escuchado no era una grabación previamente dejada y que era Lisa que ella estaba bien, apenas bajando del skull, al quitarse el casco las piernas comenzaron a temblarle al ver a Lisa al final del pasillo de la base, sin pensarlo corrió hasta ella, quería abrazarla, dar gracias a ese ser imaginario o real por tenerla de nuevo frente a él, incluso llego a pensar en besarle la frente, las manos, los labios para saber que eso no era un sueño que verdaderamente estaba frente ella.

"_Al menos no estarías sola"_ – Esa frase dicha por Rick tras recatarla y no saber si serian los únicos habitantes sobre la tierra desolada trato de reprimirla después de que volviera a reunirse con Minmey después de la reconstrucción, sobre todo después de rescatar a Minmey y su estúpido primo tras su secuestro por parte de Khyron.

Rick regresaba del horrendo patrullaje de casi doce horas los días después del rescate de MInmey y de su actitud tan insolente hacia con Lisa había convertido su relación en una tensión que ambos preferían estar separados, su relación por así decirlo era una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar. Una parte de Rick se sentía mal por dicha situación y esa parte le gritaba por pedirle una disculpa a Lisa pero justo cuando estaba ganando el solo hecho de que le dijesen que Lisa lo buscaba o que necesitaba hablar con él, fue suficiente para que todo se derrumbara y de nuevo apareciera el Rick Hunter altanero y así sucedió aquella mañana cuando Lisa lo mando llamar.

"_¿Se le ofrece algo más? Capitana"_ – Rick le lanzo el reporte del patrullaje sobre la consola de mando de Lisa en el SDF2, Lisa trataba de decir algo mas pero Rick la interrumpió de nuevo – _"Y algo mas capitana mi vida personal es eso personal con quien yo decida hablar es mi problema como con Vanessa…"_ – y monto un espectáculo que lo rebajo a sí mismo, y no solo eso dejo a Lisa mas humillada que nunca - _"Soy un idiota"_ –Decía Rick mientras meditada por su estúpida actitud de la mañana – _"Maldita sea Hunter ¿Por qué debes abrir esa bocota tuya delante de Lisa?"_\- Comenzó a meditar lo que le dijo, su actitud, los ojos de frustración y furia de Lisa pero también lo que Vanessa había dicho, una cosa era escuchar entre murmullos que tal vez Lisa sentía algo por él y otra muy diferente… de un salto Rick se sentó sobre su cama, porque de pronto todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar, las fotografías de Lisa, las reuniones, el que ella hiciera su casa, lo esperara para atenderlo, entre otras cosas – _"¡Lisa está enamorada de mi! Por Dios, es cierto"_ – de inmediato se puso de pie se encamino a la puerta con una paraguas y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la casa de Lisa.

Los eventos siguientes unieron mas a Rick y a Lisa de hecho habían acordado un día de campo en el día libre de ambos esa noticia daba esperanzas a quienes los conocían de que al fin, se darían el tan esperado si, aceptaran su relación y que dejara de ser un secreto a voces, pero las cosas no salieron como se planearon, en esta ocasión no le sería fácil a Rick enmendar su error, ya que, dejo planta a Lisa por más de dos horas por correr de nuevo al sonido de los dedos de Minmey, y una leve emergencia a su regreso, Rick pidió disculpas es cierto pero más le valía no haber hecho ese gesto de protección con Lisa y ese obsequio que minutos antes le había sido regalado y aunque Lisa podría tener dos pies izquierdo, no conocer de marcas de diseñador pero si tenía una excelente memoria sobre todo en los aromas y esa cosa al igual que él olían al perfume de alguien más y que él se habían atrevido no solo a lastimarla si no a darle el tiro de gracia al tocarla.

"_Ten, tómala creo que envolviste a la persona equivocada, reconozco el perfume es de Minmey, así que ¿eso era tu asunto urgente? Bien, no te molestes en llamarme de nuevo"_ – decía Lisa, dejando estoico y en silencio a Rick sin saber que hacer o que decir, ¿y qué podría decir?

"_Espera Lisa, déjame explicarte"_ – grito Rick, pero ¿Qué le iba a explicar? ¿Qué de nuevo era MInmey? ¿Qué la había herido? – _"soy un imbécil"_ – y abatido regreso a su casa, solo.

Los días que siguieron fueron una tortura, en especial para Rick ya que Lisa cambio su turno para no verle y era comprensible, la había humillado, de nuevo. Le dejaba mensajes, regalos en su consola de mando con la esperanza de verla de nuevo, de tan siquiera un hola, pero nada, las fiestas navideñas estaban muy cercas y la noche buena pudo haber sido un hermoso momento de reconciliación pero eso solo avivo en Lisa lo que ella no quería reconocer, jamás nunca, nadie la amaría a ella, siempre seria la solterona de la base y eso se lo grito en silencio a Rick al reclamarle que ya sabía lo de él y la mocosa de Minmey, que estaban juntos de nuevo y eso solo provoco que Rick tomara una licencia de un mes para aclarar su mente, ya sea para tomar valor y regresar a la presencia de Lisa o bien para pedir un cambio de base o lo que siempre había deseado, vivir en su cuento de hadas junto a miss macross, al fin estaba con ella, al fin ella lo necesitaba, de nuevo.

"_Solo treinta días Max, después, hablamos"_ – me despedía de Max y Miriya había pedido treinta días de licencia para aclarar mi mente, y entender que ahora mi hilo rojo era Minmey

Cuando las historias y las anécdotas entre él y Minmey se terminaban, ambos guardaban silencio, Rick iba al sofá a tomar su café y sin querer sus pensamientos llegaban hasta unos ojos color esmeralda y siempre lo asaltaban las mismas preguntas ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora Lisa? ¿Me extrañaría? A la tercera semana Rick usaba su uniforme, a su manera de ver las cosas era como para sentirse cercas de Lisa, absorto veía con vehemencia los vfs volar era lo que más amaba el volar, estar en el aire, extrañaba estar ahí, veía de reojo a Minmey y seguía sin entender ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había regresado hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no estaba emocionado de tenerla ahí, con él? ¡Por Dios! Ese había su más grande deseo, miles de noche paso suplicando porque esa niña lo amara, porque corriera a sus brazos, por terminar juntos tal y como lo estaban ahora, miles de pilotos darían su vida con tal de pasar una sola hora con ella, y él, el era afortunado la tenia para el solo todos los días, incluso sintió un vuelco en su corazón cuando Minmey le disparo a quemarropa el casarse con él y formar una familia, tener una vida normal, pero él, el no iba a dejar de volar, no renunciaría a volar… ¿No renunciaría a Volar? O ¿No renunciaría a ver a Lisa?

"_Rick ¿No escuchas que están llamando a la puerta?"_ – Le dijo Minmey casi a gritos y ese ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos y agradeció que sucediera casi voló para abrir la puerta y recibir a ese extraño pero lo que vio fue esa otra parte que lo hacía dudar

"_Lisa, Capitana"_\- Rick casi le salto a los brazos agradecido de la interrupción

"_Vengo a, decir adiós"_ – comenzó Lisa por lo bajo y después con más confianza continuo.

El corazón de Rick latía con fuerza a cada palabra que Lisa decía, primero despacio casi asustada y después un tono de felicidad y al final un tiro de gracia, se despedía de él, agradecía a Minmey quien se había aferrado al brazo de Rick como un torniquete, era cauteloso y a la vez una persona muy peligrosa sabia de las habladurías, del secreto a voces sobre su extraña relación pero, ella era Minmey, el jamás la dejaría ¿cierto? Pero esa mujer para ella era una gran amenaza y cuando Lisa dijo esas últimas palabras noto que Rick tembló bajo sus manos.

"_Te amo, te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare"_ – Dijo Lisa con la voz quebrada a punto de llorar, dio media vuelta y se echo a correr, dejando a Rick estático mirando cómo se alejaba, pero espero un segundo para reaccionar

"_Espera Lisa, no te vayas"_\- Grito dando un paso al frente, pero Minmey no iba a perder jamás ella, nunca, ella era Miss Macross la mujer más cotizada la que estaba haciendo el favor de estar con él, ella era la damisela en peligro, ella era quien lo necesitaba, aunque supiera que ya lo había perdido.

Un ataque se desencadeno ese instante, Rick protegió a Minmey pero al ver que estaba bien corrió buscando a Lisa siguiendo su rastro y entendió que al dejarla atrás ese hilo rojo que creyó tener con ella jamás existió pues ahora sentía que lo unía al único amor de su vida a Lisa Hayes…

"_Déjame cuidarte Lisa, porque te amo"_ – esas palabras tensaron el hilo rojo de Rick

Una mano suave regreso a Rick a la realidad frente a él estaban esos ojos esmeralda mirándolo con una hermosa sonrisa, subió su mano para acariciar esa mejilla que a su tacto se estremeció

"_¿Todo bien? Amor"_ – pregunto Lisa preocupada porque no reaccionaba cuando lo llamaba para avisarle que la cena estaba lista

"_Si, si, todo bien"_\- Responde Rick tomando las manos de su esposa y besarla despacio – _"Te amo"_ – el ver como se sonrojaba Lisa después de tanto tiempo hizo que latiera su corazón con más fuerza.

"_Es hora de cenar amor ¿o no tienes hambre?"_ – Preguntaba Lisa acariciando el rostro de Rick

"_En realidad tengo hambre pero de otra cosa"_ – Dijo Rick acercándose al oído de Lisa atrayéndola a su cuerpo para abrazarla, quería embriagarse de su aroma, fundirse en su piel

"_De acuerdo, voy a dormir a Roy ye te espero en la habitación"_ – De inmediato Rick supo que escribir y presuroso tecleo lo más rápido que pudo, sus memorias no solo eran de un héroe de guerra, eran de ser el héroe de ella, donde ambos caminaron juntos, donde encontró al amor de su vida, donde su hilo rojo lo jalara a la verdadera felicidad, lo llevaron a ella.

Al final de cuentas todos tenemos un hilo rojo, solo debemos soltar los otros colores para encontrar el nuestro, fue lo último que escribió Rick, al apagar el ordenador y ver a Lisa acercarse a él la envolvió en sus brazos perdiéndose con un suave beso, sosteniendo en brazos a su esposa entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, felizmente amando esta noche como las otras y las que vendrán a su hilo rojo…

FIN

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: El hilo Rojo, es una leyenda japonesa que habla de que todos tenemos un hilo rojo atado al corazón de la persona indicada para ser nuestro complemento, y ser compañeros de por vida.


End file.
